Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-6$ and $x$ and add $5$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $5$ and the product of $-2$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-6$ and $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What does adding $5$ to $-6x$ do? $-6x$ $ + 5$ What is the quantity of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (-6x + 5) = \color{orange}{-2(-6x+5)}$ What is the sum of $5$ and $\color{orange}{-2(-6x+5)}$ $-2(-6x+5)$ $ + 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(-6x+5)+5$.